Twin goddesses
* Destroyer—7 phases ↓ ** I. Luciela x Rafaela ** II. Twin goddesses *** Rod ↓ **** Hellcat **** Infected host ** III. Mass being ** IV. Mass being + Clare ** V. Cocoon ** VI. Destroyer–Priscilla ** VII. Destroyer–Riful's daughter Etymology Unnamed by characters in original Japanese text. Given a variety of names in translations, usually a synonym of "destroyer." This second phase of the Destroyer—the "Twin goddesses"—is what is commonly called the "Destroyer" by readers and reference websites. 'Scanlator origin' "Destroyer" originally a scanlation term, now used by VIZ Media. 'Clare' Clare first describes entity as a 破壊者 (destroyer) in generic sense of "vandal" or "breaker."Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 146 Clare's second "use" of "destroyer" is actually "broken," not "destroyer" or "destroyed."Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 175 Clare's dialog (ラファエラとルシエラの融合体から吐き出された破壊する者の断片だ) can be translated as "From the fused Rafaela and Luciela, fragments were broken and expelled."Claymore 17, Shueisha, Scene 95, p. 175 Appearance A skyscraper-high structure with four skeleton wings resembling the Yagi radio antennae. Similar to Teresa and Clare, twin goddesses of Love. Winged figure motif may derive from various characters in Norihiro Yagi's first series, ''Angel Densetsu''. The structure later proves to be a facade. When the facade is destroyed by Priscilla, an entity of massive Yoma Energy is released. Later this Yoma Energy Mass contracts into a cocoon, trapping both Priscilla and Clare. Datasheet 'Class' Both Luciela and Rafaela are of the offensive type.Fragment of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," the ability and baselines of the Destroyer itself are unknown. Appears to have high strength (shapeshifting) and Yoma power baselines. Deneve senses Destroyer to be more powerful than the Abyssal Ones.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 112 'Ability' 'Rod' Crown-like structure extrudes from mouth. rods mounted like cartridges on machine-gun belt. Crown fires barrage at 360 degree angle. Fan reader phrase "Parasitic Rod" may allude to parasitic rods of Yagi antenna. 'Technique' Techniques unnamed by characters. History 'Phase I' 'Witch's Maw II' Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg—Clare cuts it off.Claymore 17, Scene 90, pp. 20–31 While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 39—50 Luciela x Rafaela Renée takes a suppressant and flees. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him. While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters castle. There she finds the merged sisters, Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 48–63 'Dream world' Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 50.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and Clare responds with Windcutter. But Rafaela kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Quicksword, Clare kills Rafaela with Ilena's arm. Rafaela gives Clare all her memories, among which is "something you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 92, p. 89 'Phase II' 'Awakening' When the merged sisters awakens, the castle bursts apart.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 98–99 Clare's naked body emerges from mass of Yoma tissue. She gazes on sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 108 The goddess Destroyer forms crown of rods, resembling radiant halo of Apollo.Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 148 A 180 degree barrage of rods begins as Deneve and Helen reach Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 150–151 'Hellcats' Mewing rods morph into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 161–163 Deneve, Helen and Clare counterattack. One Hellcat shoots rods into Deneve's arm. The rods prove parasitic—they absorb the life of any living thing they touch.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 168–170 When one Hellcat fires a barrage of rods, Clare ricochets the rods back to the source.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 173 Hellcats surround the warriors, bringing back memories of Pieta.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 178 'Clare' Between rod volleys, Priscilla finds the source of Teresa's scent. Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since Clare's childhood.Claymore 18, Scene 99, pp. 124–125 Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, pp. 150–151 But Jean's mental "block" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her attacks to fail. Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 177 'Dauf' Deneve decides to seek refuge with the Destoyer. .Claymore 19, Scene 103, p. 40 Dauf intercepts Priscilla. But she defeats him. Her memory nearly restored, she continues her pursuit.Claymore 19, Scene 103, pp. 60–61 'Phase III' Mass entity While pursuing the warriors, Priscilla is hit with tentacles from the Destroyer. Priscilla then attacks the Destroyer with her own tentacles. The Destroyer crumbles apart, only to reveal its true form—a Yoma energy mass of demonic female shapes, swallowing all life it touches.Claymore 19, Scene 104, pp. 74–83 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer